1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed frames and more particularly pertains to a new bed frame for invalids for alleviating and preventing bedsores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,198; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,519; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,031; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 339,188.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bed frame for invalids. The inventive device includes a frame. The frame includes a perimeter portion having a first side bar, a second side bar, a first end bar and a second end bar. The bars are integrally coupled together such that the perimeter portion generally has a rectangular shape. The perimeter portion comprises a plastic material. Each of a plurality of leg members is integrally coupled to and extends downwardly from one of the side bars. Each of the leg members has a free end adapted for positioning on one of the parallel support members of a first bed frame. A supporting means Supports a body on the frame. The supporting means extends transversely across and is securely attached to the perimeter portion.
In these respects, the bed frame for invalids according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alleviating and preventing bedsores.